wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Electron
__NOEDITSECTION__ An explosion. A spark. A match, alighting, blazing through it dry wood. Hope, persistance, a safehaven in the winter of the world. Merrily crackling, cheerily providing warmth. A carrier of electricity, charged with a negative. Not red, not orange, not yellow, but warmth. Everywhere. Warmth. Heat. Energy. Electron. ✲ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ✲ A bright spark. A blazing flame. Pale-yellow underbelly, where the fire blazes brightest. The fire cools at her spines and ends of her wings, a scarlet red. In between, her scales are an orange that fades and gradients into the yellow and the red. Gray horns, the smoke rising from the flame. In her eyes, a candle blazes behind the orange cover. Reds flash there in anger, yellows in happiness. A trick of the light? Perhaps. But beautiful? Indeed. She is not much different from other SkyWings, but her posture is tall, is grand, is of one who does not hide from the world but embraces it openly. Her neck is never bent, even in exhaustion. Jewelry is scarce, but she has a pair of earrings, a pair of yellow sparks, yellow stars, yellow flames. ''' ✲ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ✲ A blazing, bright, energetic spark. Happy and bubbly, her mind somehow always moving, planning, talking to herself. But somehow, silent at the same time. It's all internal. When she does speak, no more than a whisper is hear, a fleeting glance at her thoughts. soft voice, like the summer breeze, the light touch of the sun. Bursting with new ideas, constantly moving with some new plan. A planner, yes, one that knows every move she will make. Speaks to herself often, debates with herself, to make decisions. Rarely initiates a conversation, not extremely gifted socially, tends to know too much about everyone and dissects every word they say. Nitpicks too often, far too picky. Artistically gifted, a lover of song and dance. Her song expresses what she can not say, a pity it's not shared with the world. Her art does not always have color, a metaphor, perhaps, and the black-and-white of the world, a simplistic glance? Alas, if only it were that simple. The flame of inspiration, a metaphorical type, one with poetical descriptions. Connecting everything, a logician that prefers have logistical evidence, no point in making a decision without it. Clever? Yes, of course, certainly clever. Clever and smart, from curiosity. Highly intelligent. Makes spelling and grammatical errors sometimes, but what is the point in correcting them if others understand? Reads anything and everything, place it in front of her and it will be devoured, like a vulture that hasn't eaten in days on a carcass left by lions. Slightly bossy, frustrated when things don't go right. Preferring to have everything go by plan. Trusts her instincts more, there is an animal part of us that knows better. Hates "going with the flow". Lapses into streams of consciousness. Not enough time to start with a pronoun or noun, just get to the point already. Not time to correct some spelling and grammar, get all your thoughts out already! Awkward sometimes, especially with praise, how does one deal with praise? She doesn’t know. Pessimistic sometimes, but of course it's all internal, no one wants to hear about your worries, all about them, all about you, all about everyone. '''✲ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ✲ Redo ✲ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ✲ ✲ �� �� �� �� �� �� ✲ *A tendency to recite quotes at random times *Really an ambivert, but leans toward introversion ✲ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ✲ A champion wearing golden gloves.png|By Infinity!! TYSM! C4C0A891-355C-4D4D-9DCB-A7D65010DA9F.jpeg|By Me Electron.png|By Amber the MudWing! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Student)